The present invention relates to a latch assembly, and more particularly to a paddle lock typically used on commercial vehicles.
Paddle locks or latch assemblies are well known in the art. An example of a typical paddle lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,844 to Gleason. This type of paddle lock or latch assembly has application in a number of different environments, for example on commercial vehicles, motor homes, recreational vehicles, tool boxes, etc.
Certain problems have existed with respect to these conventional paddle locks which the present invention is intended to improve upon. For example, it has been a longstanding problem in the industry that water and other debris makes its way into the latch mechanism through the housing or tray. This water and foreign matter will eventually cause damage to the latch assembly and possibly the vehicle itself. Attempts have been made in the art to correct this problem. For example, the '844 patent to Gleason provides a paddle lock wherein a rubber gasket or seal is provided in the hole through the housing or tray through which the leg portion of the paddle handle extends. It is also known to provide rubber sheets or material over the openings in the tray or housing to hopefully limit the amount of water that can seep behind the tray.
Security of the paddle locks has also been a concern. With the typical paddle lock, the lock mechanism moves a member into engagement with the actuating member of the handle so as to block movement of the handle. In other words, when the paddle lock is locked, the handle cannot be pivoted or rotated. However, with this type of arrangement, the paddle lock is only as secure as the member which prevents movement of the handle. A crow bar or other lever can be inserted under the handle and used to pry the handle open against the blocking member. Either the handle will break or the blocking member will break which then allows the paddle lock to be opened.